Tony's family emergency
by miissBuffy
Summary: Tony gets a call saying that one of his family members is in trouble. crossover with criminal minds spoilers for season 2 of criminal minds. Do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

(Imagine that tony is 5 years older than Reid)

(Imagine that tony is 5 years older than Reid)

Tony was sitting there at his desk in the mid-afternoon, thinking about the girl he was with last night as he had nothing else to do, and just sitting there waiting for a case when his phone rang.

"Tony Dinozzo"

"Hey Tony its Gideon"

Tony's face fell and went pale, which of course the team noticed and turned their heads, concern, to Tony.

'He never calls me unless it's important' Tony thought.

"Tony…Tony" brought him back to reality.

"Oh sorry…day-dreaming….what happened…..erm ok I will try…I can't promise…..ok don't tell him…bye" Tony looked up to see Ziva and McGee look down quickly but Gibbs just kept looking, which made him smile sadly.

Gibbs just stared during tony's conversation, wondering what could cause the happy agent to just change to sadness so quickly and then when he look at him, he could see that whatever it was, was causing the agent a great deal of trouble. But these thoughts were interrupted when tony got up from his chair and started to walk towards him. McGee and Ziva saw the chance to look up and listen to what was going happen next.

"Boss….erm look I need some time off" Tony said quickly like he was expecting some drama.

"Dinozzo why if I may ask" Gibbs said, seeing the sadness in tony's eyes, no joking around, no movie quotes.

"Well it's a fam…family…..emergency" At that everyone looked up at tony, the others not caring that tony knew they were listening.

"Family…Dinozzo thought you didn't have any" Gibbs mentally slapped himself, as he saw the pain in tony's eyes but it was a surprise that he had other family because he knew that his father disowned him and his mother was dead. Against his own rules, he was about to apologise when he was interrupted by Director Jenny Shepard.

"Tony I have booked your flight for tonight so go home and get packed…you have 2 weeks" she said while walking to him and saying as if she knew what he was thinking "He called to explain"

"OK thanks director" He said sadly and just got his bag and left.

Gibbs and the team were shocked by the amounts of words said. Gibbs was about to complain when Jenny said "Don't Jethro…I will tell you" and she just left, leaving the team confusing and shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

(This after Jones)

(This after Jones)

Tony felt numb while sitting on the plane thinking about what Gibbs had said to him which on top of every thing it made things worse, he was interrupted by the announcement that they were arriving in Quantico, Virginia.

He was still feeling numb in the taxi but that would have to change that mood when he stood outside the BAU the next morning, walked into the elevator and when he heard the ping he put on his smile and walked to find office of his cousin.

He turned the corner and saw his cousin sitting down reading through what he quessed was a case file which all his team had, in the conference room. Well its show time, tony thought.

"Well, well, well look at my cousin all grown up" Tony said in his fake happy voice.

Everyone looked up from there desks to see tony in loose, torn blue jeand and a white tight t-shirt leaning against the side. Gideon smile grew and tony just winked at him which made the team turn to Gideon as this didn't happen very often.

After a few moments of shock, Reid got up and hugged tony "OMG, tony what you doing here". Everyone of the team was shocked, well apart from Gideon so tony thought it would be a good idea to turn of the Dinozzo charm. He walked up to a spare seat and sat with his feet on the table, which surprised everyone and said "Can't a cousin just visit a cousin" he said with his usual Tony smile.

"You never change" said Reid seating in his next to tony, who was the end, and morgan next to him, next him was prentsis, hotch an gideon, with JJ at the front explaing the case with the monitor. "Now Spency why would I change". Reid just slapped tony's head which got a 'HEY' response and turned to see everyone looking at them both, as they never saw Reid interaction this well with anyone.

Reid began to get nervous and started to explain "Erm, this is my cousin Tony Dinozzo".

Tony did a wave similar to Reids and said "Hey, so let me guess" he pointed at everyone "Your JJ, prentsis, morgan, hotch and Gideon of course, so Gideon hows things"

"Not bad thanks, have a nice flight"Gideon had no idea what he said til after as at that point Reid realised what was happening and stood up.

"You knew that he was coming" Reid said angry "You could not trust me, could ya?" and then he walked out.

Everyone in the room just stared in shock, when Tony got up but was stopped by gideon "Tony just leave him, he has to cool down"

"So much for me calming things down"he said sadly "I didn't think things could be that bad"

Morgan was the first to say something out of the team who was surpried with tony "Look can someone explain what's going on, coz I am really confused and should you be up here" he said concerned that they could get in trouble with the bosses for family member being here.

"I am tony Dinozzo, my mum was sisters with Reid's mum and don't worry I work for NCIS so you won't get in shit" with that he walked out looking for Reid.

Gideon sighed and everyone turned their heads to him "Look after Jones, I thought that the only one to help reid was tony so I phoned him from washington and he said he would come over".

"And you didn't tell us" hotch said.

" Tony said he wanted it to be a surprised" everyone looked confused, so Gideon explained more "Its tony's way of cheering reid up, it normally works but…."

Everyone turned to the door that the cousisn had left "Ok I understand that but how are they cousins" Prentsis said which made everyone laugh.

"Well, I can see that as they have similar personalities" said JJ thinking back to the smiles and waves, tony was just more confident then Reid.

"Do you really think he will help reid" Morgan said caring for the agent.

"Trust me, he will"Gideon said.

"But how do you know".

"Because he understands"…

Meanwhile in the toilet, Reid was hiding in one with tony on the floor talking "Look, reid man please come out…I know how hard it is…you know that..Gideon just wanted me to help you the way you helped me….and if you like I could help you on the case"

Tony smiled when the toliet door opened and reid walked out and hugged him " I am so sorry" reid said.

"Hey its alright…no harm done so lets go solve a case"


	3. Chapter 3

(Leave reviews please)

(Leave reviews please)

When Tony and Reid walked into the conference room everyone turned their heads which tony knew made his cousin nervous from the attention so he did what family do…looked after his family.

"I know I am hot but please stop the attention it's making me blush" Tony said with a charming smile which made everyone, including Reid, laugh but Reid was also thankful that his cousin looked after him and took the heat off him.

After that JJ continued with the case "Three men have been found just outside Washington D.C, time of death between 3 and 4 am and were found in parks about a 5 minute drive from each other and the only things connecting them is that they have the same mark on the neck" At that point JJ clicked at the monitor to show a picture of a cross on three dead bodies.

Everyone turned to Reid and Tony who both gasped, Reid looked at tony who had gone pale and just started chanting "NO, it can't be, no it isn't him no way, no way". Reid who was in shock and thinking 'no it's not him, I mean what's possibility of it', heard hotch saying "Tony, tony…breathe"

This shocked him into reality to see everyone looking concern at tony who was chanting and not taking any air in. "Tony….tony look at me" he said to his cousin but nothing worked so he touched his arm.

Reid was instantly pushed of his chair as tony raised from the chair shaking the hand off him shouting "DON'T TOUCH ME". Tony started to loss control of his body as he began to get dizzy but couldn't stop himself…so he just fainted and the last thing he saw was Reid getting up running over to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was shocked what had happened but when they saw Reid panicking over his cousin, they got into action. Gideon and Prentiss helped Reid try to recover his cousin while hotch told Morgan to get the medics up here and then told JJ to call tony's team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Washington D.C Gibbs team were sitting at their desks, in late morning, each taking turns to look at tony's desk.

Gibbs thought make to this morning when he knew that tony would be with his family, how angry Abby was with Gibbs after finding out what happened.

At that moment the director came down with a serious face which made everyone look up from their 'paper work'.

The director came in front of the team as they got up from their chairs and stood look at her anxious "I have some bad news….tony has been taken to Quantico hospital".

Everyone looked so surprised and that was the perfect time for tony's jokes thought Gibbs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs got out of the taxi followed by Ziva, McGee and ducky and Abby who both stubbornly said that were coming.

Gibbs worked straight to the information desk, giving the lady at the next the Gibbs glare wanting to let out the anger he had first when jenny told him the news. "I am here to see Tony Dinozzo"

The twenty yr old receptionist looked nervous and said "Are you Agent Gibbs, then go down the hall it's the second door on the right…that is where his cousin and team are"

Gibbs just started down the hall thinking what all the team were thinking 'cousin'.

When Gibbs entered the room he saw seven people in a pale white room but one who was looking worse than anyone, so he guessed that it was tony's cousin.

"Are you Gibbs" said Reid sniffing standing up from his seat at the end.

"Yes I guess you are the cousin" Gibbs said annoyed.

Reid laughed sadly "Yes I am 'the cousin' my name's Spencer Reid, this is the team, we work for the B.A.U" he said looking behind where everyone was sitting on plastic seats all in a row on one side and the other side was another row of chair empty. He pointed to the person next to him and said "That's Gideon, hotch, Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss".

Gibbs turned to his team and introduced them and they just sat down in silence until ducky said "We were not given much details so why was tony sent to hospital".

Reid looked up from the floor "Well he just started panicking and fainted but we are waiting for the doctor to come".

Gibbs looked up surprised to hear someone say that that his senior agent panicked, apparently so were the team as they look up shocked "Panic Tony never panics what happened" Abby said quickly tears building up.

Everyone in the room looked at Reid, apparently his team did not know what happened either, Gibbs thought.

"...Well he was helping us investigating a case and he saw some pictures of marks on the three bodies but I can't say anymore...it has to be tony" Reid said.

Gibbs was about to rely angry when the doctor came in and he said "Tony Dinozzo family" and everyone nodded.

"Well tony's fainting caused more damage then expected as it says here that he suffered from plague but we sorted out the problem and he is now awake if you would like to see him".


	4. Chapter 4

For my reviews I am from England so do don't know much about America so imagine NCIS and the BAU are at least a flight away

For my reviews I am from England so do don't know much about America so imagine NCIS and the BAU are at least a flight away.

Also I will try to do proof reading sorry if you have trouble reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone walked into the room, Abby in tears along with Reid, Gibbs put on his mask as they saw Tony laying down, hooked to heart monitors and pale.

Tony looked up with his fake smile and said "Hey guys….don't look so sad, I mean it's not the end of the world…" He was cut off by a coughing fit

Everyone looked concerned "Hey no sadness, I am invincible remember…and hang on Boss what you doing here, case got too hard"

NCIS smiled "Dinozzo you may be sick but that does not been you can avoid a head slap" Gibbs said which caused NCIS to laugh along with a confused BAU team to look at each other.

"You know me boss" Tony said looking at the BAU team and saw a new member "Well I am guessing your Garcia".

Garcia was amazed by this as she only came along for Reid "Yeah sweet cakes that's me" she said and winked and he turned on the Dinozzo charm which made Ziva and McGee groan saying "Well at least we know he is still Tony".

Reid looked at his cousin fake smiling and sadness in the eyes and said "Tony …Tony" But he was getting ignored, another one of Tony's tactics of avoiding the unanswered question in the room.

Tony continued his speech "You know we should escape from here and see a movie or something"

"Tony…TONY" Reid shouted knowing what he was doing.

"NO" Tony said making eye contact with Reid for the first time, everyone around them looking at the interaction.

Gibbs was the first to talk after a few awkward moments "Tony what's going on...what do you have to do with their case" Tony looked at his hands while Reid and Gibbs gave him a glare.

"Tony talk to us" Abby said sniffing

Tony looked up to his cousin who nodded "OK but only if you promise to not give me sympathy" Everyone nodded and Reid came over to his cousin sat down with everyone else and held Tony's hand. Right then Gibbs knew that it was something important and hard for his agent to say.

"Well when I was 10 years old my mother was in a car accident" Abby gasped while the NCIS team looked shocked with the BAU just sitting there observing everything while Reid and Tony were on the edge of crying "She was picking me from school and got pushed off the road. My dad started drinking along with telling me that it was my fault that my mother died…..about two months later he started hitting" Tony was now crying "And then when I was 13 years old after years of night abuse from my dad Reid here" Everyone looked at Reid who just looked Tony.

"He plucked up the courage to call the police and they came in, me just minutes away from death, wanting to arrest him but he escaped. I and Reid got a letter next week saying that we would pay for what we did with blood".

When Tony finished he received a hug from Abby while everyone looked shocked and looked at their own member. Tony was crying his eyes out and Reid just looked at the ground wanting to avoid the stares he was getting.

After Tony had stop crying he looked back at his team and said "Excuse me didn't I say no sympathy".

Gibbs looked at him thinking 'How could you not tell' but he was interrupted by Hotch who said "I know this is hard but what does this have to do with our case".

Tony and Reid looked at each other and nodded "Well my uncle's favourite way of torturing my cousin was to burn him with a iron rod" Reid said and at that moment Tony pulling down his shirt and it showed a scar of a cross that was identical to the three dead people.

Everyone in the BAU gasped.

(_Review please…….luvya all)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you telling us that your father is behind all this" Prentiss said surrounded by a room full of shocked people.

"I would not put it past him" Tony said looking up from the ground to his Boss "I want to find out though"

Gibbs said "Now Dinozzo".

Gibbs was interrupted by Tony "Boss please I need to do this" He said this eyes and voice full of Sadness.

"OK I will try but not promising anything" With that Gibbs left followed by NCIS team all wishing for words willing to come to their heads.

Tony yawned and Reid said "Look I think we should continue on with case and leave my cousin to rest".

BAU team looked at Reid not knowing what to say but it was Gideon who spoke "Ok, we will leave you to rest and come back later". Tony nodded, but Gideon only said this so he could have a word in private with Tony.

The BAU team started to leave saying 'goodbye' to Tony with Tony and Reid hugging and saying look after 'yourself'.

Morgan stayed behind and went over to Tony "Look I know this may not be the right time but something was bothering" when Tony nodded Morgan continued "Gideon said earlier that you understand what Reid was going through".

Tony looked up and thought a minute "Well when I was a teen I would get nightmares about my father so to stop them I took drugs, after a month of hell Reid founded out and helped me off drugs and I promised on that day I would help if he had trouble".

Morgan looked shocked and just nodded and left.

Tony sighed and fell into a restless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking to the doctor Gibbs walked over to his team who were in the waiting room looking upset and shocked.

"Why didn't he tell us, we could have helped" Abby said sniffing.

"You know Dinozzo, Probably just wanted to forget" Gibbs replied "Look go with BAU team and I will meet up with you later".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The BAU team where gathered round outside. Everyone was looking at Reid who looked up and said "Look i didn't say anything because I didn't want sympathy, it was along time ago and I want to just get this case sorted out for my cousin. Is that ok?"

Everyone nodded and Gideon said "OK let's get going and it looks like we have help". They all turned to see the NCIS team behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs walked into Tony's room to see Tony shivering due to a nightmare. He looked distressed so he shook the Tony's shoulder which woke him up with a start.

"Tony its ok it's me" Gibbs said looking concern.

"Oh hey boss sorry, you startled me" Tony said shaken and pale.

"Look I came to say that you can get out tomorrow. Now get some sleep".

"Thanks boss. Bye" That's all Tony said and then went to sleep.

Gibbs walked out looking at Tony like a son thinking who could do something like that to Tony.

(Please review……luvya all)


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was in the BAU conference room busy getting information and facts on the murders but was coming up blank and Spencer

Everyone was in the BAU conference room busy getting information and facts on the murders but was coming up blank and Spencer Reid was not a lot of help as he was young when everything happened and could not remember a lot.

Everyone thought that it would be easier with Tony there but it would be too painful for him.

Tony walked through the building into the room, seeing people rush around confused and frustrated. McGee was so frustrated that he swore.

"Probie, honestly language" Everyone looked round to see Tony walking into the room happy smile but sadness in the eyes.

"Dinozzo what you doing here" Gibbs said while Reid looked shocked by his appearance.

"Well I couldn't stay some where there were no hot nurses. OW" Tony said rubbing his head as Gibbs put down his hand from the back of Tony's head.

"Sorry Boss. So Spency, how you doing?" Tony said concerned.

"I should be asking you that" But tony ignored his cousin's question and walked up to the board.

Tony stared at the board like Reid did sometimes and said "Are this the places where the victims were found".

Everyone stared at Tony surprised and shocked "Yeah, they sound familiar but I can't remember where from". Reid said.

"Yeah it would" Tony turned around to face Reid and said "It the parks my mother and father would take us to when we were little".

"You're kidding, right?" Ziva said. Tony was about to reply when his phone rang.

"Sorry got to take this. Hello Dinozzo" Everyone saw Tony's face go pale and Ducky was right in there, when Tony dropped his phone.

"Anthony, Breathe, That's it deep breath's. Now come and sit down" Ducky said giving Gibbs a worried look while Tony sat down with Abby at his side rubbing his back.

Gibbs got down on his knee in front of Tony and said "Tony…Tony look at me". Tony looked up, relaxing into Abby who hugged him, while Ziva and McGee looked at each other including the BAU team who looked at each other.

Reid spoke "It was him, wasn't it".

"I'll kill him" Gibbs said about to leave when Tony grabbed his arm and said 'NO'.

"Why…what's happening". Ziva said.

Tony looked at the ground saying "He said if any of you went to hide him, he would kill you all"

Everyone gasped and exploded into shouts, while this happened Tony left the room, unnoticed (Thanks to his training) on the mission to stop this once and for all.

"Where's Tony" Reid shouted.

"Oh he wouldn't, would he?" Ducky said looking at Reid and Gibbs but it was Hotch, who answered,

"If it's for the people he loves I am sure he would".

Gibbs ran out of the room, followed by the rest of the room!

(please review…luvya)


	8. Chapter 8

Tony looked away from the taxi he had just paid to where he asked the driver to take him

Tony looked away from the taxi he had just paid to where he asked the driver to take him. After all these years he come back, scared to death but knew he had to be at this destination so his family which included NCIS and BAU to be safe. He would not be the cause of someone's death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs scanned the street for any sign of the Dinozzo not wanting the man who was supposed to be a 'father' harm him again.

Gideon turned to Reid and said "Where would Tony go?"

Reid looked uncertain "I am not sure, to be honest"

"Well where do him and your uncle have in common?" Morgan said as Reid looked up.

"Where is he Reid, where is my agent" Gibbs said concerned looking at the BAU agent.

"His at my auntie's grave, it's about 20 minutes from here"

"Ok let's go" Ziva said and they all ran to the cars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mum, sorry I have not visited but I have been busy, sorry again mum" Tony said sniffing slightly and had his hand on the grave.

"You don't deserve to be here" A voice from behind said.

Tony turned round to his father standing a few feet away, not aged one bit and still had an affect on him which made him feel useless and scared shitless.

"Look dad please, don't hurt my family" Tony said with sadness and pleading and he also stumbled backwards by the backhand his father gave him.

"DO NOT CALL ME DAD" Antony senior shouted angrily and edging closer to Tony, fists ready "You killed you mother and made me go on the run, but I final caught up to".

Tony just stood shocked thinking 'I still can't stand up to him' but was interrupted when his dad through him to the ground beating him.

After a few minutes of beating, Antony senior stood up and pulled out a gun which stunned Tony still with a bleeding lip and a black eye and probably a few broken ribs.

"Once and for all I will end your life, like you did with mine" Antony senior said was about to the gun when he was about to shot cars pulled up and the BAU and NCIS team got out.

Gibbs and Reid got straight into action and pulled out their guns with Gibbs thinking 'I am going to kill this bastard once and for all, I mean look at Tony' which was similar to Reid but when this uncle turned to him he felt the same as tony.

"Well, Spencer trying to be grown up and I suppose you're his Boss. Now didn't I say if people came looking for they would be dead, honestly you never listen" Antony senior said raising his gun.

"No, dad don't please" Tony pleaded getting up reaching for his father who turned round and said furiously,

"TONY SHUT UP" Antony senior said and shot his gun at Tony, which shocked everyone froze including Gibbs who never froze.

Reid shouted "OMG, Tony, no", similar to what people where thinking and Reid pointed his gun at his uncle and shot him dead in the head and ran up to Tony who was on the ground still.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tony

"Tony…Tony" Reid said panicked

Tony started to wake up, hearing voices he opened his eyes to everyone round him and he groaned.

"How?" Abby asked what everyone was thinking.

Tony smiled "Never leave home without a bulletproof vest" Tony said and lifted up his shirt which made Gibbs smile along with Reid until Tony sat up and saw he father dead on the ground.

"Tony I had I thought he killed you" Reid said nervous but relaxed when Tony hugged him and said,

"Why did you think I was angry, I am proud that you did something I could never do" When Reid looked confused he continued "You stood up to him and if you can do you can do anything".

Reid smiled knowing that tony meant he could get over the drugs "I know Tony".

Everyone walked back to the car smiling at the interaction but while people called agents in Gibbs stood smiling at Tony and Reid knowing he was alright and walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look after him, ok?" Tony said to Gideon who replied "I will, I promise".

Everyone said 'Goodbye' at the airport but the cousin's hugged "Look after yourself and I trust you ok. Know you can do it" Tony said.

"Thanks Tony, call me when you land and don't get into trouble" Reid said.

"Wasn't planning on it but you never know with Gibbs" Tony said as Reid looked over his shoulder "His right behind me isn't he…OW Boss" Tony said turning to Gibbs who gave him a glare "Sorry boss" Tony mumbled and walked off with his team with the BAU team laughing at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the plane Gibbs sat down next to Tony and began "Tony I'm sorry… about your father". Gibbs said this because it was the first time he had tony on his own.

Tony looked at him "Boss I am not sorry that the bastard got shot, he deserve what he got"

"But Tony he was supposed to be your father, how can you be fine with it" Gibbs said concerned with for his agent.

Tony got up from his seat to go to the bathroom and turned round to say "Boss, I am not sorry because I have someone who is more like a father to me than him and that's you".

Tony walked away from his Boss leaving Gibbs with his heart full of emotion and he just smiled tearing up for the first time in a long time.

(Thought I would leave it there on a sad moment…Please review….love you all)


End file.
